


Solivagant

by Maria_Sanchez (R00w)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anxiety, Aware Summer, Confused Morty, Inappropriate Behavior, JUST, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Panick Attack, Pet Names, Sweet Rick, Sweet Talk, Sweet and dumb, Underage - Freeform, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00w/pseuds/Maria_Sanchez
Summary: SOLIVAGANT (adj.) Wandering aloneAnxious and confused about his feelings, Morty slowly breaks down.In the end, the family notices whats wrong, not everyone is on board (spoiler, no one is).





	1. The first one to notice is Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so ashamed to enjoy this so much.
> 
> I am Morty.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> BTW, I have no Beta, so. Sorry for the mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a very hard time accepting today is the Season Finale. Not ready to wait almost 2 years for Season 4, NOT. AT. ALL. Im posting this as I watch the live stream on Adult Swim.
> 
> So here, sin with me.

In the beginning, Morty didn't want his sister to be exposed to all the dangerous stunts Rick pulled on their adventures, sometimes grandpa could lost track of time and space and would just do stupid and crazy stuff to get out of sticky situations, with no regard to him or others whatsoever.

And then. 

"It’s him or me Beth!"

Jerry just had to grow a spine and let everything crumple at their feet. Dad was not the brightest men in the Multiverse, but now Morty had no doubt that he was maybe the dumbest. So Summer became a part of their adventures. He was sure that if Doctor Wong were to have them back she would assure it was the worst coping mechanism ever. 

And just as Rick and Morty became "Rick and Morty and Summer" sometimes, the unhealthy obsession he had with his own grandpa became more prominent, more crippling and sicker. Before, he just wanted to be acknowledged by Rick, to be congratulated on a job well done, to feel recognized as a capable individual and then his sister became just as reckless and adrenaline addicted as their grandpa. She became an almost regular part of their weekend adventures and Morty could see in Ricks eyes the approval and appreciation the man had for his granddaughter when she was quick on her feet.

And now, now he wanted more, he wanted exclusivity, he wanted time alone with Rick and hugs and sweet nothings whispered into his ear after a (very rare) successful adventure. He wanted the endearments; the stupid pet names Rick began calling him a while ago often called without a second thought in the midst of a battle or scape or persecution. And of course, this only happened when they were alone, giving Morty the sense of belonging that he didn’t know or didn’t want to recognize he desperately craved. So he, a mere child compared to Rick, now needed that intimacy he never had with anyone else. The affection and tenderness he only shared with him, not even with Beth and certainly never with Summer.

So Mortys anxiety builded up, making him do stupid mistakes and fuck things up _more than he used to_. It made him forgetful and sloppy. And so naturally Summer got better, her reflexes saving Morty and sometimes Rick in sticky situations and anyone could see the experiences were doing wonders for her confidence; it goes without saying that Mortys own self-worth got buried 9ft underground very quickly. Her competitive side became aggressive and one day Morty was left behind on the garage. 

He watched, apprehensive and incredulous how Rick just patted him in the head and told him to "n-n-not, don’t wait u-oouhoup M-Morty". Her sister already on the other dimension the portal was directed to.

Morty felt so broken and useless as he just stared at the portal until it disappeared in front of his eyes and just continued staring at the closed garage door until his mom came looking for them and got him to help in making dinner. If Beth noticed his more than normal twitchy reactions or his always trembling hands she didn't comment on it.

~

Now, Summer had always felt some kind of jealousy over the bond Morty and Grandpa Rick had. She just wanted that kind of connection with somebody; that silent understanding they had developed after too many life or death situations shared. She wanted to travel to other dimensions and discover different realities just like them even if they always ended up running for their lives.

-M-m-move SumSum, we have to get to the Siflerader before this planets last sundown or it won’t be of use to me- he explained as he began pushing her to keep walking while fishing out from one of his pockets one of his plasma guns.

She had been holding her own gun, designed and made by Rick, and couldn't help but asking -Where is Morty, Grandpa Rick?- 

Rick stopped for a second, quickly glancing back to where the portal had been and then looked forward and resumed his walking -This i-is-is, today’s adventure is just us Summer, now move it- he belched loudly and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. In the distance, a building that looked like a grey giant shoe box turned their lights on, one of the two suns setting down on the horizon at their backs.

She just shrugged, following him closely behind and starting to get in her "adventure mindset". Today was going to be fun. 

~

Dinner with Beth and Jerry was awful. But dinner with just his mother was on another level of horrible altogether. 

They made a quick pasta and steaks as well as a bit of salad for Summer and mom. Cooking was simple and silent, Morty only cut himself two times while chopping the vegetables and Beth laughed quietly while she handed him the band aids and flipped the steaks on the pan. Then she set up the table, putting up five plates before looking at what used to be Jerrys place at the front of the table and just putting back a set on the cabinet above the kitchen sink, her stern expression made Morty want to cry. They set the food in the middle of the table and sat on their places. Mom began speaking about her day while she helped Morty to a serving of spaghetti and a steak after ten expectant minutes. Morty had already told mom that Rick and Summer wouldn’t be on time for dinner but Beth still wanted to wait a bit for them. They obviously didn't show up.

He looked at the chair beside him, Ricks place, empty. His stomach twisted and he felt nauseous; so after a few bites and no longer hungry he began playing with his steak, pushing the spaghetti around his plate and just feeling miserable. It was unfair of his part to not let his sister have a "Rick and Summer" adventure. He and Rick hanged all the time and she deserved to have it too, after all Rick was their grandpa. Fair's fair. And in the end, he was just another Morty in the Multiverse, just another peck of stardust in this lonely and vats universe full of infinite versions of Ricks and Mortys. His heart hurt at the admission, but Rick was not his.

-Morty? Are you alright honey? - Mom asked, truly looking at him since she asked him to help with cooking. 

-Oh, ye-yeah. I, I’m fine mom- he answered, trying to brighten up a little but the endearment was one of his favorites from Rick and his chest got tighter making it hard to breathe. Even if it was said in the sweet motherly tone Beth used when she was kind of concerned and it wasn’t remotely close to Rick’s drunken and raspy tones his heart still fluttered and brought a bittersweet taste to his mouth. 

His right hand clutched the fork harder, his knuckles going white with pressure and his hand began to tremble. But Rick wasn’t here, he was somewhere with Summer, having an adventure, probably calling her _his_ pet names. The bitter thought made him feel guilty and disgusting. Jealousy bubbling in his belly. _Probably talking to her in that low, raspy tone. Instructing her on what to do next and she, obviously not fucking up, following every word. Because that’s why I was left today, because I can’t fucking DO anything._ Suddenly there was not enough air around, he couldn’t bring oxygen into his lungs and his left hand desperately went to his throat, trying to do something, _anything,_ to get the stupid gas into his equally stupid lungs. His fingers began pulling at his shirt, desperately trying to get more room to breathe.

Beth was on her feet in an instant, grabbing Morty by the hands, releasing the fork from his hand and prying his other one from his clothes. -MORTY! - She called, unsure of how to proceed. She didn't know that her son had panic attacks. Feeling as the shittiest mother ever she just held his wrists tight, getting Morty to stand up and placing his hands on her shoulders. -Breathe with me Morty, come on- she instructed, inhaling as deeply as she could, releasing the air just as slowly.

Morty just held onto his mother, trying to inhale any amount of the precious air into his body. Calling for Rick with tears in his eyes.

~

Once again, Summer found herself shooting police aliens that wanted to stop them from taking what now she knew were whatever-this-planet-was government secrets. So a regular Saturday for her nowadays. It was a miscalculation of Rick that the base was actually protected against any kind of instant transportation; for a dimension with teleportation as a primary means of transport she thought that it would have been obvious the Portal Gun wouldn’t work inside here, but oh well. CarpeDiem bitch.

Rick was running in front of her to the nearest exit, holding this world’s kind of usb along with the machine they were here to 'pick up' as he gently put it. Yeah, she didn't care about stealing alien tech anymore, he didn't need to sugarcoat things for her. She imagined the phrasing was meant for someone other than her, someone who got left behind for today’s adventure. Her stomach did an unpleasant turn, leaving Morty home didn’t look that appealing anymore.

They turned a corner and stopped, trying to pull air into their lungs. -List-listen baby, we- weurpph, we need to get to that exit and and and I need you to just run, I'll, I'll be right behind you sweetheart- Rick turned and looked at her. His eyes going wide and pausing a millisecond before frowning and kneeling on the ground. 

The endearments and softness of his voice made her pause too, so startled to even respond anything beyond nodding dumbly. She kept staring at Rick dumbfounded as he began fiddling with the machine. Slowly she kneeled beside him, her back to the hallway they came from.

-I’m g-gonna need you to hol-hold this for me Summer- Rick told her, handing over the machine which had started beeping in a very telling manner, his voice still and cold as always. No sweet words either.

-Is this a bomb?!- She realized as the thing in her arms got a bit warm and started vibrating, the obvious slip from her grandpa forgotten for the moment.

-Just, Just d-oughh-don’t drop it!!- He screamed over the beeping, pulling out another penlike device from his lab coat and typing a series of codes into the machine. Just as the beeping stopped a loud voice screamed bloody murder in an alien language, followed by a series of steps quickly approaching.

-Shit!!- Rick screamed, pocketing again the pen-thing and the alien usb. He took the machine from Summers hands and she turned around, immediately shooting whoever turned the corner. Her grandpa too began shooting, pulling her as he began backing up. They could see the exit just a few meters behind them and Rick changed the laser gun for the portal gun.

The furrylike people that were following them were turning the corner now, shooting their weird brown paintball-like ammo at them. If paintballs were filled with acid, that is. Just as Rick opened the door one of them hit Summer in her left upper arm. Her scream filled with rage and pain made Rick turn around.

-For fucks SAKE SUMMER! This is why I didn't bring Morty today! - He screamed at her, the anger clear in his voice. He immediately grabbed her shoulder on vice grip in an attempt to stop her bleeding -I-i cant, can't fucking believe this- he spat, fiddling with the coordinates of their planet, shooting the ground with it and just jumping in, pulling her along.

In the garage Rick almost threw her on his chair, the force and sudden weight making it crack and smash the back on the counter. -DONT MOVE- he growled. He gathered some materials from different drawers and took a large sip from his flask. Taking a deep breath he began cleaning her wound and put a purple gel on it, all done with the quick movements and precision of someone that had done this a million times. Her skin began bubbling, the patch of raw muscle getting covered fast and numbness setting in her arm. 

-Grandpa Rick?- she gasped, her eyes watering but refusing to let go, clenching her jaw she just stared at him, waiting. He glanced at her with narrowed eyes and continued with bandaging the wound that was almost nonexistent by this point. From where she was sitting the window on the garage showed the night sky, a quick glance her phone showed her 40 new messages and the time, 2:30 AM.

-You~ourrp you'll be fine Summer- he patted her other shoulder, two quick pats and then he was walking to the door, opening it and entering the kitchen trough the dining room. Summer could hear the fridge door opening, a can of probably beer getting opened and Rick quickly drinking it in one swift go as his steps got further away, the TV turning on in another Ball Fondlers episode.

Her arm was throbbing but the pain was gone so she just sat still in the dim light of the lamp grandpa had turned on while patching her up, breathing quietly and holding her injured arm to herself. She turned the lights off and intended to go to bed. Slowly, she made her way to the kitchens entrance, holding the door frame for support and turned towards the light switch. 

Before she could turn on the light in the dining room she heard steps going down the stairs, the soft padding of Morty feet on the wood was unmistakable. She wanted to apologize for just leaving with Rick, the feeling of guilt heavy on her stomach. Although she couldn’t point exactly where the guilt was coming from.

 Just as Summer reached the kitchen door and was about to call for her brother, Morty whimpered. He stood in front of the door, holding onto the ending of the banister as if his life depended on it. Ugly tear tracks were marked on his cheeks, his eyes puffy red and his pajamas had large wet spots on his chest. -Rrr-Rick- he called. His voice broke and he began crying. Horrible sobs that he clearly tried to stop with his free hand.

-Oh baby! What happened?!- Rick appeared from the living room, moving way too fast for someone his age and soberly levels. With a care Summer had never seen on him he held one of Mortys hands and kissed it gently. Morty continued crying but he let go of the banister, crashing against the elders’ chest. -Wha-what's wrong honey? - Summer could barely hear the whisper, the darkness of the garage and the dining room hiding her.

-You left, y-y-you left without me. You lef-left me here- The accusation and the hurt on her brothers voice breaking something within her that she thought was gone a long time ago.

Rick just hugged him, whispering something that Summer couldn't decipher from her vantage point. Mortys sobbing kept going, his fists holding tight on grandpas lab coat. -How cou- how could you?- 

-Come on babe, you-you know I didn’t. I wouldn't just leave you- Rick just kept holding him, his hands now on his brothers hips gently putting a little space between them so they could talk.

-You- you lying piece of shit- Morty kept going. His hurt now turning to anger. -I’m done with-with-with THIS Rick. I'm, I'm done with this this whatever it is.-  his fist connected with Ricks chest, weak but right in their grandpas heart. -If you, if you just want to fucking leave with Summer now, then fucking go. Just go you useless, selfish, egoist o-old turd. I’m done tr-trying to get you to notice me or show some kind of-of-of fucking concern- the sobs turning down to deep breaths, his face again getting buried on Ricks chest. Summer could tell by the way grandpas eyes softened that he was expecting this outburst and he simply held Morty tenderly.

-You are the-the-the fucking turd baby boy- Rick answered, picking Morty up with a grunt and shooting a portal at the front door, her brother immediately latching into his neck with his trembling thin arms. –Le-let’s go to bed, your anxiety is playing tricks on your m-mind dear-  Muted by the shock and hidden in the dark, she just stared dumbly at her family, her vision focusing on Ricks fingers gently caressing Mortys back. Her eyes stuck on the soothing up and down motion. With a visible effort grandpa walked through the portal holding a crying Morty on his arms.

But only after the portal closed behind Rick and she heard the creak of Mortys bed upstairs did she began to question the true nature of their relationship, the whole picture getting clear in front of her eyes. With silent horror she just let herself slide down the wall, sitting in the cold floor and trying to rationalize what she had witnessed in the last minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Ima sucker for Rick calling Morty sweet Pet Names, SUE ME (plz don't).


	2. Then Beth got a text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has no idea of what to do, but she'll make it up as she goes. Thats what heroes do.
> 
> Beth had a wakeup call with Mortys panick attack, but the real situation is way worse than she imagined.

For a Sunday, they were having a very busy day in St. Equis Hospital. She added a reminder on her phone to ask for a free weekend next week.

After three surgeries and a very stressing appointment in which she had to accept that she made a mistake on the last prescription for one of her cases, Beth finally decided to take a break and sit in her office to drink and eat something. She was starving. After all, that morning she could only grab a sandwich and a cup of coffee that Morty had left for her before heading out with Summer and it was now three in the afternoon. She felt bad for last night, maybe calling Jerry, crying because of Mortys breakdown and her own incompetence to deal with it didn’t help as much as she felt it had. Still,  her son had fallen asleep, clutched to her arm in a vice grip, calling Ricks name and looking at her with unseeing eyes. His dream was restless but he kept sleeping so around 12 pm she went to her room and passed out with her clothes on.

She vaguely remembers hearing Summer walking past her door, checking her and then going to her room, her door closing. She didn’t even bothered to check at what godforsaken time had she and Rick came back from wherever they went, she just let herself sleep again. But Mortys crying and desperation haunted her dreams too.  The horrible scene repeating in front of her eyes of her own son, unable to breathe and calling for someone who wasn’t there, clawing at her arms in an ineffective attempt to ground himself and stop the sorrow of whatever had started his episode. She felt a chill go down her spine and she hugged herself, bluish bruises left on her shoulders by thin fingers reminding her it was not only a nightmare. The despair in his voice echoing on her mind from the dream and memories alike. And that made her wonder, if Rick was affecting Morty that strongly maybe a limit was needed. Perhaps she was passing her insecurities down to her kid.

-Beth? I got you something to eat – Davin said while opening her door and walking towards her, effectively stopping her thoughts. He had run to the nearest SubWay and gotten the team food, hoping to eat with her and chat a bit. A bunch of folders from their patients under one arm as an excuse to linger even after eating. Since the news of her divorce he had been trying to get her alone more often than not. It was starting to become tedious to Beth.

-Thank you Davin- she accepted the bag and a drink –I’m just going to eat this quickly and go back to the files- she said, her hand stretching at him waiting to take the stack of papers.

His smile faltered a bit but he handed over the files and nodded –I’ll leave you to your food then.- he inclined his head and walked out of the room, the door closing with a soft click after him.

Sighing relieved, she took out her sandwich and stared eating, chewing absentmindedly. Her mind going back to Morty. She’ll have to talk with his father when she got back home, perhaps he had seen Morty like that and didn’t tell her which made the whole ordeal more pressing. How long had Morty been suffering from Panic Attacks? She tried to remember the last time he saw him this affected and couldn’t recall anytime. Not even when she announced the divorce a few weeks back.

Nervously she chew on her lower lip. Sure he was more sensible than Summer, but he just seemed put out and sad, not on the verge of cardiac arrest or asphyxiation. What if it was an effect of something that happened when he was with Rick? _What if it was like that time where Morty seemed paranoid and scared to even go to the bathroom alone?_ Her father said he was going to fix it and sure, the next time they went to the movies he walked alone to the restroom, no nervous sweating and no panic-induced trembling. He seemed fine. Rick had only smirked at the result and patted her on the shoulder “I-I to- I told you sweetie, he’s fine”. She just didn’t think important to ask what had caused it or how was it fixed, Morty seemed fine so she accepted it as solved and moved along the line to the Candy Store to get sour gummies  for her and Jerry.

Now, looking back at it, she realized that this had happened before. Morty had been twitchy and almost scared about something he had seen while adventuring with Rick and the next day he was the same old Morty he was before. She remembers waking up to the sounds of shouting, Summer holding her brother above the toilet while he heaved and emptied his stomach, Rick standing on the bathrooms doorframe arms crossed, brow furrowed  and just shouting back “ I told him NOT to look Summer!” “You know him Rick, THAT WOULD MAKE HIM LOOK” Once they noticed her a few feet behind, Rick just closed his mouth and walked down the stairs shrugging and muttering something along the lines of “I’m going to need _another_ vial then”. The bathroom getting closed before she could even ask what was happening. That day Morty had been pale and paranoid, sitting on the couch with a blanket over his shoulders and shaking.  Rick had stared at him across the couch before sighing loudly and grabbing him by the arm, tugging him along to the garage. The next day Morty was his happy old self.

She packed up her food again, appetite lost as the guilt settled on her insides, making her squirm uncomfortably. Whatever her father was doing to _help_ Morty recover seemed to be working but, _WHAT_  exactly was Rick doing to Morty? She knew from their last _Froopy Land_  incident that her father was, if nothing, excellent at being careful with details, but what about aftermaths? Tommy was locked up there for years and Rick had to know that a kid was missing from the neighborhood and he _still_ didn’t even care to check.

She felt really troubled about everything at that moment. This has been happening for a long time and obviously even Summer knew about it, the fact that they kept it a secret from her and she just now realized it wrecked her. The amount of time she spent working was obviously a crucial factor for this to go on. She picked up her phone, her last message to the family group on the screen “ _Will be working late guys, I left money in the counter for some pizza. Will be home around 11. XO”_ Summer had replied with an OK and a smiley emoji, Morty had just told her to be careful and not to worry about them. Rick hadn’t even read it.

This obviously was a miscommunication problem. She was not being the mother she had to be, and her kids were leaving her in the dark about what was happening back home because she was going to be absent anyway. Deciding to be more present in her children’s life and help Morty overcome whatever was troubling him she set to work. Determination filling her veins and pumping her to get her work done quick and efficiently. She WILL be home by dinner time. She WILL talk with her father about Morty and she WILL spend some time with her kids.

Taking a sip of her coke she decided to just stop worrying so much and to focus on the files that were in front of her.

~

After a whole night of just tossing and turning on her bed Summer gave up on trying to sleep and got up. She took a towel and went to take a quick shower, looking at her phone on the hallway she saw that it was barely 6 in the morning. She could see her mother through her open door. Beth was still sleeping, her face hidden under her blonde curls and soft snoring told her she was going to be out of it for a while. Mortys door was still closed but as last night, she didn’t have the guts to open it and see whatever it was on the other side; so she just walked past it straight into the bathroom, the door closing softly behind her.

While she was shampooing her hair, her mind kept coming back to the image of Ricks fingers creeping up and down on her brothers back, the image etched on her brain, stuck on replay. The sick feeling never leaving her stomach. She washed quickly and got dressed, combing her hair and brushing her teeth. Just as she was passing her brothers door she took out her phone and checked to time again. Seven a.m. wasn’t _that_ early to wake Morty up.

With apprehension she approached Mortys door, grabbing the doorknob with determination in her gut. Surprisingly, it turned, indicating it was unlocked and it opened, she closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was about to be revealed to her.

The room was completely dark. She could make out two silhouettes on the bed and she had to suppress a gag. Slowly she walked towards the two sleeping men. Rick was with his back to the wall, his left arm supporting Mortys head, his right over her brothers waist, palm totally resting over the mattress. For his part, his baby brother was curled on his side, face hidden under their grandpas chin, left hand holding for dear life to grandpas blue sweater. Rick was wearing the same clothes, the lab coat stained with her own blood, the same as Morty, his yellow pajamas crumpled and dirty from where he had clung to Rick mere hours ago. 

They looked innocent enough, but she didn’t let it stop her. Nodding to herself and with determination setting her jaw she reached for her brothers arm, gripping his forearm tightly and pulling. In a second, a plasma gun was aimed at her head; with her eyes going wide she let go of Morty, instinctively crouching down and rolling to a side. With his other arm Rick cradled Morty, pulling him towards his chest in a protective motion, hiding him from whatever threat had tried to pry him from his arms and began to aim madly around the room, his eyes adjusting to the dark and searching for the intruder. Feeling movement to his left he fired a warning shot, trying to fully wake up. This is why he didn’t like to sleep, it made him slow.

-Goddammit Grandpa Rick!- Summer shouted when the shot went above her head almost scorching her hair. She stood up and the weapon was directed at her again.

-Summer?- Rick growled, lowering his gun and rubbing his eye with the back of his hand –Wha, what the fuck Summer? What time is it?- he looked disoriented around the room, his eyes traveling from the door to her and then to his grandson in his arms. Morty was still dead to the world. Slowly he let got if him and sat up, pocketing the gun and looking at his writs clock. –Seven, it-it’s seven in the goddamned morning Summer!! It’s a Sunday!! What the fuck?!- he complained, his back now reclined on the wall. His flask now in his hand and taking a long gulp from it.

-I’m here to wake up Morty, he promised me he’ll come with me shopping today- she lied easily, anger boiling inside her for the shot and for the situation in general. Her arms crossed over her chest and looking scornfully at him –What are _you_ doing here anyway? Couldn’t find your room last night _grandpa_? Because last time I checked it is _downstairs._ \- she spat.

Rick stared at her with his brows furrowed, now fully awake. Instead of the crude or rude answer she was expecting, he just stared at her, almost as if he was put out because of her attitude. 

Summer simply dragged Morty out of bed, waking him up and ordering him to get showered and dressed. Her brother was mostly asleep and put little resistance when she made him stand up and walk to the door, putting as much distance between them as she could. Rick just watched them, face impassive.

When Morty left the room to get ready finally resembling a human being instead of a puppet, Rick just laid down on the bed and rolled to the other side, his face now to the wall. The vile on her stomach made her want to puke, but for her brothers sake she just left, closing the door behind her.

~

At six thirty pm she was almost done with her paperwork. The only things missing for her to go home was to sign some new prescriptions and go on her last round for the day to check her patients. Yes, things were picking up quite nicely since last nights disaster.

So she put her feet up on a little stool she had beside her desk and idly began scrolling through the notifications on her phone, taking a quick break before ending her work day. Her Facebook was dead, as always; Twitter was just as annoying as ever. No new text messages since the last time she checked so she blocked the touch screen and put it down on her desk, sighing as she took  the last sip of her now hot diet coke. Perhaps she could try the dating site Summer was so adamant on, it had been months since her father came back from prison and Jerry was already moving along with the weird alien woman Rick had told her. Maybe she just needed to be with someone she actually choose for a change.

Yeah, just time and wanted company.

And then her phone buzzed.

“ _Mom won’t be here until eleven, perhaps we should just stay in today? Summer just dropped me home and she  is going to work until late too and then go to the movies with her friends. I could make dinner? I know you liked the trifold I made the last time. Thank you for the gift, I haven’t opened it yet, as you told me. I’ll be waiting in my room. And please, no ‘HoneyBun’. That’s really embarrassing_ "

She stared at the message, reading it again and again, confusion mixing with mirth as she looked at the sender. Morty had texted her instead of... Instead of who? Did Morty have a girlfriend? What?!  Something similar to happiness raised in her chest. Morty had a special someone? the despair she heard in his voice last night seemed far away in that moment. The happy embarrassed tone of the message giving her hope that her son was going to be alright.

" _MOM! I’m so sorry, I was busy and didn't pay attention to whom I was sending it to. Please ignore it, it doesn’t matter_."

She let out a giggle, finally seeing her son in the awkward texting and replied " _It's ok, honey. And I want to meet her_ " she stretched on her chair. Finally letting her muscles stretch and her joints pop. She was definitely making it to dinner tonight. Perhaps it will be the redhead he was always going on about. Jessica? Yeah, Jessica. Cute girl, apparently smart. Smart was important.

Morty replied a quick " _Meet her?_ "

" _Your lady friend? The one you are inviting to dinner_? " she straight out laughed, did Morty think she was that oblivious? This was good, a way to talk with her son and begin doing what she was supposed to, bond with him. She left her white coat on the hanger next to her door and picked up her purse. Turning off the lights and closing her door behind her she left her office. A happy, light step to her walk. On her way out she said goodbye to everyone and fished for her keys. Once inside the car and with her seatbelt on her phone buzzed again.

" _No lady or friend mom, I was just texting Rick Are you going to join us for dinner?_ "

Confused, she re-read the first message. Ok, maybe she had misread the first one. “W _e should just stay in today? … Thank you for the gift…  I’ll be waiting in my room… ‘HoneyBun’._ " A funny feeling in her gut settled when she read the endearment. Just when she was answering her phone buzzed again, the small notification at the top of her screen indicating that she got a text from her father. Now more confused she opened it.

“ _Hey sweety, Morty and I are going to leave for a couple of days. Don’t worry, no dismantling a Galactic Government adventure or anything, just Rick and Morty quality time. Summer was bitching at me to at least tell you this time, so. There.”_

Almost at the same time Summer had texted her “ _Mom! You need to be home NOW”_

The sinking feeling on her stomach made her start the engine and drive home as fast as she could, her half written message to Morty forgotten as she threw her phone to the copilot seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how this chapter turned out but if I didn't post it today I know I'll never do it.
> 
> Im sorry this one SUCKS. But hey, how do you guys feel about stockings? I promise to redeem myself next chapter.


	3. A Little Ricktermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble with Jerrys narrative so here, have a small Intermission (see what I did with the title?)  
> Sorry its so short.

Rick stayed in and out of it until around eleven in the morning. Unconsciously searching for the warm small body he laid down with almost every night this days. Not finding it he sat up, looking around the room and seeing the scorch mark left on the floor  from his shot hours before, he frowned but refused to let it bother him completely. He knew there was no use in getting angry but he couldn't help it. Sundays were his actually sleeping days and having Morty beside him helped to stay asleep for more than 4 hours. What the fuck made Summer take him at fucking 7 in the morning was beyond him. Well, he wanted to pretend she didn't saw his and Mortys _thing_ las night.

He reclined himself on the headboard and closed his eyes. While laying on Mortys bed, with his scent around him and his warm and soft comforter under him, he began deciding what to do now. If Summers excess of eye squinting and finger pointing was indicating anything it was that his slip-up of yesterday had clicked on her head and she now knew of his and Mortys slow but steady change in dynamics or at least suspected it. Stupidity was contagious apparently because not only he had fucked up on using Mortys nicknames with her (and god, how WRONG did that feel right now), he was almost a hundred percent sure she had seen them in the entrance. He had been so focused on getting out that he totally ignored the fact that Morty had been left home, safe and sound. He was hoping to brush it aside with some stupid excuse but the fact was that she was way too sharp to fall for it. "You are so like your mother SumSum"

And to be completely honest, he didn't give a shit about it now. Not after last night. Mortys night terrors were picking up and his anxiety was getting worse. He felt something akin to guilt in his gut, he knew exactly why the episode of last night happened. It was entirely his fault to let it get this bad. Morty had begun with little things, his hands trembling after another life or death situation, his out of breath words and stuttering shouting at him for another stupid stunt he pulled; in general little things the goofball already did and so Rick just told him to suck it up and be a man. Then really fucked up shit happened.

The whole bathroom incident with that sick son of a bitch only the first occurrence in a long list that he kept hidden in his lab in the chamber full of memories he hoped to never have to go over again, most of them red vials he kept hidden from the rest of the fun and other non-threatening Mortys _Mindblowers_. One vial in particular was kept at arms-length in his top left drawer on the garage, ragged because of many uses, just so he could re-experience the horrible moment in which Mortys innocence was almost ripped away from him as if it were a fucking band aid, like a nuisance, or just a fucking coin dropped on the street to be forgotten.

On specially bad nights, when he wanted nothing more than to drink himself stupid, be high as fuck or just blow his brains out so his imprudent thoughts would shut up; he would put on the helmet, Mortys memory already on it and he would torture himself unable to do anything but watch, the seconds ticking by inside de small bathroom stall where he would stare, tortuously, as that rapist advanced on his grandson. His blueish hands over his hips, his tongue over his neck, the filthy defiling words whispered at HIS Morty making him enrage and feel with purpose. He would protect him. He would avenge him. The memory of blowing him up no longer satisfying to him. Morty needed to know how precious he was, how special, how out of any Morty out there he was the one and only for him.

And that was the first mistake Rick made.

Showing emotions wasn't a Sanchez quality. He couldn't make himself express what the kid was to him, so he began with subtle things. The first time he called Morty 'baby' he actually blushed, his cheeks getting tainted in a faint red and going down his neck and the image of his confused and fucking cute grandson crouching down beside him, a wide eyed expression along with his embarrassment seemed so perfect in that moment that a snap decision later her was calling him all sorts of stupid pet names just to keep seeing those rosy cheeks and shy smile.

So the endearments were working in making him feel wanted. But after a while Rick felt he needed to do more. To show him how much he actually cared. And so he found himself spending time alone with him, actually quality time. They would go to Blitz and Chitz and just spend the evening beating each other scores or going out to try every type of ice-cream they could find or go to the Laser tag with actual lasers over Fourlon8 and one day, when neither of them felt like going out, Morty just shrugged and suggested to stay in. After a bit of bickering they sat on the couch and watched a movie over shared popcorn, Rick criticizing the ridiculous inaccuracy of the Sci-Fi shit Morty loved to watch while his grandkid just laughed along his drunken complaint. And so it became usual for them to just stay home, eat whatever and watch some TV.

Somewhere along those nights his Kiddo began to try to feed them, there was only so much pizza one could eat before wanting to never see one again. That’s how the burnt meals began and he remembers the first time Morty didn't burn their dinner fondly. He was sitting on a stool over the kitchen bar, a half empty beer can in his hand and was just making small talk with Morty, who was busy spreading parmesan cheese over some breadsticks he had bought that evening. When his timer went off he turned to the oven, taking out a Lasagna which looked non-burned and delicious. Serving two plates and also bringing the breadsticks over where Rick was sitting he handed over the plate, a small smile on his face. The smell was good but so it had been before with no repercussion to the taste so he decided to just do it quickly and took a bite. The tomato sauce with spices he could not name along with the meat were perfectly balanced and the pasta was perfectly cooked. Involuntarily a moan escaped him, looking over at Morty who shyly asked if it was good. Rick just nodded and kept eating, enjoying the perfectly cooked dish.

Later, after two more servings and six beers, Rick sat on the couch lazily turning the channels as Morty cleaned after them. When the kid joined him on the living room he sat next to him, leaning over and resting his head on Ricks chest, his small hand finding its place on his stomach. It felt so natural to just move his arm from the back of the couch to hug him around his waist, adjusting their positions to be comfortable. He was full and not sloshed at all so he just decided to enjoy the silent moment, embracing Morty and watching a random movie he had picked up.

And just like that cuddling became a part of their alone time. Clearly Ricks second mistake.

A loud beeping noise interrupted his thoughts, his phone buzzing in his pocket indicated he had a new message. He quickly took it out and  the disappointment made him grunt as he saw it was Beth. Not even bothering to open it he tossed the phone at his side, hearing with mild satisfaction as it bounced off the bed and fell to the floor with a thud.

He stood up, feeling like a depressed teenager just lying on his… his grandsons bed alone and moping because of his absence. The phone beeped again twice along the annoying buzz. On his way out of the room he picked the gadget and checked his notifications. Morty and Summer had responded to their mothers message. Seeing Mortys name on his screen made him stop on his way down the stairs. He felt his heart beat a bit faster and without a second thought he wrote “ _Hey babe, how’s the shopping trip going?”_ Ok, no impulse control whatsoever today it seemed.

“ _Hey Rick!! Sorry for leaving like that in the morning. Its fine, I feel sleepy._ ” Morty replied a second later.

The elder half smiled, reading the message and heading to the fridge for something to eat and drink. “ _Its fine little peanut, I couldn’t sleep much after you left._ _When are you getting back?”_ A plate was inside the fridge with a note on it, it had his name and a smiley face signed only with an M. Rick allowed himself to laugh out loud, smiling gently while he took it out and grabbed a can of Mortys favorite soda from the door.

“ _Summer wants to buy another wardrobe it seems, but her shift is around 7, I hope we are back around 6. Did you eat the sandwich I left for you? And little peanut? Really??”_

Rick looked at his wrist watch. Eleven thirty. It seemed he had plenty of time until the kids got back. “ _I have plenty, pumpkin. I just finished it, couldn’t make two for your poor old grandpa?”_ He sat on the couch, turned the TV on a random channel and started eating.

“ _FINE, just please nothing too embarrassing.  :( I didn’t have much time. AND you could at least say THANK YOU RICK!”_ the annoyed tone of Morty only made Rick laugh hard, the little shit seemed better than last night. He supposed Summer had a positive effect on her brother now. He took a sip from the soda and spitted it to a side instantly. This thing was the sweetest shit he had ever tried, even for him and his sweet-tooth. “ _Why would I thank myself?!_ _Shut up Mort, and be back early.”_   

“ _Fuck you Rick! I’ll try to be”_

“ _Don’t be mad HoneyBun. I got you something, I’ll leave it on your bed but wait for me to open it. We should go to the Resort I told you last night, you need to relax, I’ll get everything ready so we can  leave early. Or we can go skiing on this planet called Klurpos. The snow  is blue and they have this rare candy that turns your tongue into jelly while you eat it.”_

Rick waited a few seconds with the screen unlocked, expectantly looking at his phone but Morty didn’t reply this time. The smile now completely gone from his face. He tisked and went to the garage. He shouldn’t ASK Morty for his opinion over what to do all the time, he will just do whatever the fuck he wanted to and the little fucker will have to go along with it. Looking for a distraction, he sat on his chair and started on disarming the Siflerader; he hoped to make the little bomb into a functioning battery for the stupid game Morty liked to carry around sometimes when  he accompanied him on his _business meetings_ before he got back and leave it where he promised, this way he would stop bitching about _how bored he was_. He stopped, screwdriver on his left hand and looked at the alien machine. He checked his phone again. Nothing.

Fuck it, he went to his room, gathered some tools he needed and went back to the garage, he would finish this shit before Morty got back and then they will leave to the Resort on  Reah, a few days of doing nothing on the pleasant Moon sounded just about right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS & KUDOS <3 My heart exploded.
> 
> I'm finishing the next chapter but I want to fix some details. Also, I was writting it on my phone and I deleted half of the chapter. :) I wanted to die. BUT I guess that was a second oportunity to do it better.
> 
> So, about the Stockings, can someone guess how they will appear? ;)


	4. Obviously, Jerry was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry is an expert on being an idiot, but now his idiocy helps Rick.

It was a nice Saturday night.

Jerry loved this kind of day, where he could just lay down and relax. Almost all of his days were like this now that he was unemployed, but never look a gift horse in the eyes. Wait, no, in the mouth. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. This was a blessing in disguise. After that eye opening experience with the whole Whirly Dirly and the killing Rick conspiracy he felt better, he was no longer surviving but really living, like he got to know himself. Even if he didn't have money most of the time. Which is why he needed a job. But good riddance, something will come. He just had to keep going.

He was calmly playing his favorite game on his phone, humming a song he heard on the employment agency and was now stuck in his head, after all he was there almost every day and the radio kept repeating it. Again, no luck with getting a new job this week. So he decided to just buy some instant noodles and a soda on his way back to the apartment and have a lazy weekend.

Just as he was three balloons away from his new high-score the screen blacked out and a photo of Beth wearing his hair up, a small smile and the dress Jerry got her for her las birthday flashed on the screen. An incoming call from Beth. His hands began sweating and a nervous smile appeared on his face. Since they got separated she had never called. Debating whether to pick up now or wait, to not seem so lame and answer immediately; he was fumbling with his phone, getting more nervous by the second when the call dropped. Cursing the phone slipped from his hands, falling directly into his face and he sat up, taking again the phone in his hand and rubbing his nose with the other.

Fuck, should he call back now? Or wait a few minutes? -Goddamit, this is why you failed to pick up in the first place Jerry!- glaring at the device in his hand he just returned the call, anxiously putting the speaker on his ear and waiting.

- _Jerry_ \- Beth cried, small sobs that he had never heard since high-school. He was on his feet in an instant. Grabbing his keys on his way to the door. - _Jerry, it's Beth_ -

-Beth- he acknowledged, his voice breaking- Beth, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?- he spoke quickly. Trying to put on some shoes and having trouble with holding the phone at the same time.

- _I'm fine. We are all fine_ \- she assured quickly. Her voice now resembling the normal definitely-not-crying tone he had always loved. Jerry stopped, one shoe on the wrong feet. -What happened? Is it Rick?- he cringed, unable to hide the happiness on his voice.

- _No, he's fine too. It's just._ \- she paused and he waited patiently - _Morty is not fine_ \- she hiccupped, the smallest sound barely audible through the phone and he couldn't help but feel endeared by it. - _He had a panic attack while we were having dinner_.- and his brain finally caught up to what his wife/ughh exwife/ was saying.

-Morty had a what?!-

- _He couldn't breathe!! And I didn't know what to do! He kept screaming and trembling in my arms and I just, I couldn’t move. I tried talking to him but it was like I wasn’t there_.  _And Summer and my father weren’t here so I was alone trying to help him and I just... I just couldn’t_ \- she was talking so fast that Jerry had to stop her, asking her to slow down and repeat herself. After Beth explained in detail what had happened he just stayed silent, at loss for words. - _I’m sorry I called you this late._ -

-I’m glad you called. We haven’t talked in a while, I missed you.- he felt stupid for saying it but there was no point in denying that he missed his family. That he missed Beth. But she wasn’t calling to ask about him, she was worried about Morty, and the fact that she called him made him feel needed. Feeling brave for a change he asked -Do you want me to come over?-

Beth stayed quiet and sighed - _I don’t think that’s a good idea.-_ he could hear the rustling of clothes and his breathing hitched. - _I’m actually in his room. I think I’m going to stay with him for a bit, I hope he doesn’t have nightmares_ \- oh, of course it was bedsheets. It’s not like she would just start stripping while calling him. He needed to focus, Morty was sick and here he was, being a shitty parent with his head in the gutter. He smiled sadly, walking back to his bed and taking their family photo on his hands, staring at Beth with longing in his eyes and he nodded to the empty room.

-Alright, I’ll leave you to it then.-

- _Jerry... thank you_ \- she sounded sad still but more centered. And he could picture it, Beth sitting next to a sleeping Morty, the dim light coming from the hallway illuminating her blonde curls and highlighting her nose and cheeks, her lower lip lightly bitten because of her worry, her eyes observant and apprehensive over Mortys sleeping form. He wanted nothing more than to be there with her, holding her to him and watching over their son. -Anytime love, anytime-

- _Goodnight_ \- a small smile could be heard in her voice and his heart fluttered like a lovesick kid.

-Goodnight- she hanged up.

The words finally entered his thick skull as Beths voice was no longer a distraction. Morty had panic attacks? Maybe his kid was too stressed and his body just reacted to that. What if this was just the gateway to another illness, like when your throat hurts before you get the flu? Will he get something like depression or aonther equally weird  thing? Distractedly he took off the shoe he had put on and carefully placed his photo back on his night stand. It was in that moment, silent and alone, that Jerry realized he had failed not only Beth, but his kids too.

He needed to help him, and to do what he had failed to do before. To man up and take care of his kids. Worried, he got under his covers and tried to sleep. He will do something about it tomorrow.

_~_

Morty had never spent so much time alone with Summer before, but ignoring the worried glances occasionally thrown his way, he could say that it was an actually pleasant morning. He supposed their mom had told her about the little thing that had happened last night. Maybe that’s why she had been extra coddling on the whole trip. He still felt a bit out of it and his hands kept trembling a little but he no longer felt hysterical . He was so embarrassed over the whole thing with his mom that he had left breakfast for her. And having Summer wake him up while Rick had slept with him was humiliating, as if he was a toddler that needed to be with his parents to sleep. Although if he was honest with himself the truth was that his sister seeing him that clingy over Rick was what was really bothering him, but he needed it after the whole left-behind thing. And his grandpa had been so worried when he saw him, cradling him in his arms and comforting him that he couldn’t help but have his cheeks coloring at the memory.

He felt relieved that she didn’t mention it. He of course wouldn’t touch the subject, still sensitive about it, so they both avoided the topic and just went shopping.

After a whole morning of following Summer around and carrying her shopping bags Morty asked if they could sit down and eat something. His sister looked at him in a funny way but nodded and they headed to the food court, getting in line to buy some burgers and fries.

He was surprised when he saw his phone and it was almost twelve. Once they ordered and they handed them the food Morty searched for an empty table and sat, placing down all the bags he had being carrying, Summer placing down the food tray.

-I’m going to the bathroom quickly- She told him and walked to the side where the restroom sign was.

He was watching a cute redhead that reminded him of Jessica, eating his fries and daydreaming when his phone buzzed. Startled he took it out and looked at the message. A little shy smile found its way into his lips as he read Ricks message. He assumed his grandpa was going to sleep until late as he always did on Sundays.

“ _Hey babe, how’s the shopping trip going?”_

_‘Babe’_

Without skipping a beat he quickly typed his reply, a goofy smile on his lips. “ _Hey Rick!! Sorry for leaving like that in the morning. Its fine, I feel sleepy._ ” He suddenly felt tired. He wished to be back home, on his bed with Ricks arms around him, feeling safe and relaxed.

“ _Its fine little peanut, I couldn’t sleep much after you left._   _When are you getting back?”_ The admission from Rick and the fast response made him feel stupidly happy, like he had actually wanted to doze off with him last night instead of feeling obliged to it because of his stupid brains responses to his stupid issues.

Just then his sister sat in front of him, scaring him into almost dropping his phone. He smiled awkwardly and asked -When are w-we heading back?-.

Summer frowned and looked at her phone which was already on her hands -I have work at 7, we should be back before then. Why?- she started taking her food, placing Mortys own in front of him.

-Nothing, just asking. I-I-I’ve been holding all your stuff the whole mor-morning you know? I’m tired.- he complained while he typed. “ _Summer wants to buy another wardrobe it seems, but her shift is around 7, I hope we are back around 6. Did you eat the sandwich I left for you? ”_ Before hitting send he laughed, feeling more like himself because of the pet name he added “ _And little peanut? Really??”_

 _-_ Weren’t you the one hungry Morty?- she interrupted, bothered apparently by his attention on the phone.

-Ye-yeah- he said, unwrapping his burger and taking a bite. His phone buzzed just as he was placing it on the table beside his fries. “ _I have plenty, pumpkin. I just finished it, couldn’t make two for your poor old grandpa?”_  He right out laughed, his smile a full grin now. From the corner of his eye he could see his sister starting to get angry at him as she stopped eating and plainly glared at him.

-W-wh-what?- he said defensively. His fingers flying on the keys. “ _FINE, just please nothing too embarrassing.  :( I didn’t have much time. AND you could at least say THANK YOU RICK!”_

 _-_ Can you put that thing away?!- she finally said. Morty frowned, since when was Summer angry about a  _phone_? Before he could answer Rick had sent another message and he could feel his cheeks burning at how fast he ignored his sister and just read the words. “ _Why would I thank myself?!_   _Shut up Mort, and be back early.”_   

Confused he read his last text and rolled his eyes, grinning again like the idiot he was and just wrote “ _Fuck you Rick! I’ll try to be”._

 _-_ Morty!!- Summer shouted, she was on her feet, reaching for him across the table and taking the phone from his hands.

-He-heeyy, give it back Summer!!- exasperated Morty stood up too, reaching for his phone and taking it back. It buzzed and he read the first part of the message “ _Don’t be mad HoneyBun. I got you something, I’ll leave it on your bed but”_ before Summer tried to take it from him again. 

 _-_ No! Come on Morty!! We NEVER do this kind of thing!! Can you just eat with me?- she was still angry but looked defeated and that made him feel guilty, she had taken him out so he could feel better anyway because of his stupid Anxiety. And here he was, blowing her off just because a stupid text. Even if it was Ricks. -I know, here.- she opened her purse and put her phone inside. -Let’s just silence them and I’ll keep them here.- she suggested.

He just stared at the open bag, his fingers latched onto the device in his hands.

-Come on!!- She insisted, her open palm extended towards him expecting to receive the phone.

-Let me j-just. I just need to answer this.- he finished reading as fast as he could. The Resort sounded so good in that moment that he was tempted to just leave now. He ignored the skiing part, with no desire to do any kind of physical activity. Just when he was deciding what to answer the phone was finally taken from him. Summer blocked it, silenced it and threw it in her purse, daring him to complain about it. He simply pouted but said nothing, worry beginning to rise up his throat. He needed to write back. What if Rick thought he didn’t want to go?

-Summer, pl-please let me answer- he pleaded, his voice a whisper. His hands began trembling and his chest hurt.  _Oh no, not now please not now. -_ Sum-Summer- he called, desperation in his voice and looking directly at her. He could feel his eyes began to water and he really didn’t want to cry right now. It was stupid, plain stupid. It was a fucking text. Not worth it. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate, helpless to stop.

Scared, his sister kneeled beside him. Taking his trembling hands and holding tight -It’s ok. Let it come. I’m here with you. You are stronger than this.- she whispered firmly.

~

Jerry had a distinctive trait, apart from being an idiot, and that was being very, VERY, inappropriate.

Beth used to find endearing his out of place commentary when they went to the movies or when going out to eat. And then Rick became part of their lives and he became a second-class citizen in his own house. And of course he would be the one to push Rick over the edge with his stupid newly-found bravery and really bad timing. His stupid babbling ended up doing the trick.

After a long day of doing absolutely nothing on his phone Jerry decided he had enough of feeling sorry for himself and got dressed.

He had been thinking about going over to the house and see his family. Beths call last night had given him strength he didn’t knew he needed to just go back and see them even if it wasn’t his weekend with the kids. His head going back to the words “ _Morty is not fine”._  And so, he took off and exactly at four in the evening he was two houses away from what used to be his home. He sighed defeated at the thought but that wasn’t going to stop him, not today anyway.

As he approached the two-story house he noticed Beths car was not parked outside, as it always was since Ricks science crap occupied all the garage space. So Beth was working on a Sunday again. He felt disappointed at not getting to see her after the kind-of emotional call they had shared but he reminded himself that he was here for his son as he walked through the front grass.

Determined, Jerry Smith took the last steps towards the front door and knocked on it, waiting a few minutes to a very unsatisfying no response. He stood in front of it like the idiot he was, unmoving. He tried looking through the dinning room window and the house seemed empty. Maybe this was too straight forward and he was an emotional wreck from whatever had happened last night. He could feel his resolution of helping Morty crumble with every second that ticked by and just remained there. He _really_ wanted to do something but _what?_ He was clearly useless to do anything.

Head bent down he turned away. Maybe this whole thing had been just wishful thinking of his part to get back with his family. Just as he was about to leave he heard the distinct noise of something falling on the second floor. He looked up and realized Mortys window was open. That was odd, the kid barely used his room when he still lived here. Especially since Rick moved in. He frowned. Just thinking about his father-in-law made his stomach turn unpleasantly. There was just something about him that had always bothered Jerry. More movement could be hear from his place at the front yard.

Nodding to himself, he walked around the house and jumped, or had to try at least a few times, into the back yard. Just as he was passing the garage window he heard more things crashing to the floor and his pace quickened. What was happening? He turned in the corner and was happy to see the spare key they kept hidden under a fake rock he had bought in the Home Depot in the same spot he left it so many years before. Taking it into his hand he opened the glass door on the back and stepped into the living room. Everything seemed peaceful so he decided to check into Mortys room first, perhaps Morty was left alone and had another panic attack?

Just as he reached the stairs he meet Rick at the top of them and pointing a weird gun at him, staring at him incredulous.

-Jerry, what the fuck are you doing here? How did you get past the KillerBots?!- he looked ragged and angry, like he hadn’t slept in days. He began fiddling with what Jerry supposed was his wrist watch and grunted annoyed –I must wave forgotten to activate them when I got back last night.- he muttered to himself.

And Jerry _was_ and idiot, but he still had a self-preservation instinct so he immediately put his hands up and answered what he had been asked– I’m here to see my son.-

-And you had to enter like a fucking thief?- the elder arched a brow as he walked down the stairs, lowering his arm, pocketing his Sci-Fi weapon and walking past him towards the garage. –Morty is out, Summer took him hours ago- if Jerry wasn’t still scared of the gun and the discreet threat in the security system the house had, he would be put out by the defeated tone of Rick. He could have sworn his ex-in-law looked sad about it. –So you can fuck off. Get out. I have shit to do.- he stopped mid step and turned towards Jerry again, this time opening the front door and extending his arm in a clear sign of _get the fuck out now_.

And, ok, it wasn’t a very smart decision, Jerry can accept that; but he was still worried about Mortys attack and he wanted to see his kids so he squared his shoulders and defied Rick –No, you know what Rick? No. I’m going to stay RIGHT HERE. I’m going to wait for Summer and Morty to get back and I’m going to get dinner with them and Beth- he crossed his arms and planted his feet in the entrance, daring him to make him leave.

Rick had had a very, very, awful morning and the early evening didn’t look like it would get better until his Mort Mort got back; the stupid alien battery that he was trying to compact was proving to be an elaborated task and having to deal with this grade A moron was NOT helping in improving his mood. So naturally, he, a man with zero to no patience at all, had a very quick fill of his bullshit-meter with seeing Jerry in his house _and_ refusing to leave.

But instead of just teleporting him to whatever dimension he had set the Portal Gun to he decided to not even spare energy in useless idiots -Fine, don’t  bother me. Don’t even talk to me- he simply shrugged, closed the door a proceeded to ignore him. He really wanted to finish the battery before they all got back so they could leave early. He had already made reservations on Reah. If he was being honest with himself he just wanted to spend the next days with Morty.

So of course Jerry had to bite more than he could chew and took this as an opportunity to assert himself -Rick, I’ve had enough of this attitude of yours- his voice angry and petulant –You will respect me. I think you have taken enough from me and I’m done with this.- he walked fast past him and stood between his ex-in-law and the garage, his arms crossed.

-Listen, _Jerry_. You are a pathetic looser and I have important stuff to do.- Rick dismissed him quickly, his anger scaling with every word leaving the useless excuse of mans mouth.

-No, I still think you owe me a sincere apology after the last time the kids were with me. All that crap about me cheating on Beth was SO out of line and entirely not true.-

Rick laughed humorless and actually looked at Jerry. Had he said that? He remembers being so incredibly drunk that day because Morty had gone out with the stupid redhead from his school, that he couldn’t even recall this idiot picking his grandkids up. His mood kept souring by just thinking how stupidly happy the little turd looked like when he was telling him about “THE DATE”. He took out his flask, still looking at Jerry, enjoying the squirming he could inflict on the man, and took a long gulp. –Look, whatever the fuck I said its probably true. MOVE- with ease he pushed him out of the way and proceeded to his garage, determined to finish the stupid battery. He sat down an began opening the casing of the new portable one he was making for Morty.

-No Rick, come on!- of course Jerry would just completely ignore the TWO things he was told and followed Rick into the garage to keep talking. – I thought we were getting along but you just keep stepping all over me. My own son can’t stop talking about all the _incredible_ things you do for him. And I can accept that, you are his grandfather. But it’s come to a point I can’t stand to listen to any more of it. And I’m a grown man, I’m mature enough to tell when I’m jealous. Is that what you wanted me to say? That I’m jealous because my kid seems to love you more than me?!-

Rick stopped fiddling with his tools, his hands frozen in place and his heart began beating faster. _“LOVE?!”_ He turned around so fast that Beths idiot had to take a few steps back, his scared face revealing just how much he thought he had fucked up because of his little rant. –Repeat that – he ordered, walking the last steps towards him, taking the brunette by the shirt, shaking him with something akin to desperation – Repeat it!- he shouted.

Jerry was afraid to even breathe so he just endured the angry pushing and pulling, his hands holding the elders wrists in a very useful attempt of freeing himself. –Fine, FINE! I’m sorry!! I’m just so angry about it! Morty is sick and I didn’t even knew!!-

-Repeat that motherfucker!- His angry expression terrified Jerry.

-Morty loves you more than he loves me!!- he was on the verge of  crying. If Rick decided to kill him right there nobody would ever find out, he just knew it. –I’m sorry!! I’M SORRY!!-he pleaded.

Shocked, Rick dropped him, letting him fall to the floor into a trembling, scared mess. _Morty loves you._ He felt fucking _butterflies_ on his stomach. His hands began trembling as he took his flask out again and drank it all in a swift gulp, the alien alcohol burning as it entered his body in a desperate attempt to stop feeling _thigs_ in his gut. _LOVE?!_ What the fuck?! –Get out- he said to Jerry.

Proving a small amount of cell brains still functioning, Jerry got up and practically ran out of the house and  the epiphany crossed Ricks mind as the front door slammed closed.

All the little things Morty kept doing for him, the small gestures over shared dinners, the movie marathons, the hugs, the small pecks on cheeks, his unusually quiet smiles and laughs now seen as what they really were. Rick had done a lot of illegal things in his life, he had seen worlds destroyed by his hands and he had been witness to millions of versions of himself and Morty dynamics but never once had he stopped to think that he had _that_ kind of relationship with his own Morty. Of course there were incestuous Ricks fucking their Mortys; his encounter with MiamiRick in an alien casino near the Citadel had left him with a very uncomfortable feeling but only now did he realize that it was that Ricks Mortys stupid outfit that had affected him.

His mind, going million thoughts a second, finally caught up to the idea of his own innocent Morty wearing the hot pink thong, the furry scarf over his shoulders and the stupid lollypop on his small lips, a small smile adorning his features as he reclined himself over the ships console, his legs opening slowly and his free hand slowly going down his soft abdomen... STOP.

Stop.

Rick felt his pants tighten. Alarmed at how fast that realization went south he went back to his stupid alien battery for his idiot of a grandson and began working, completely ignoring his semi hard-on. He was NOT going to cross that line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry is an ignorant doofus. His reaction is actually what people have said to me when they learned I have panic attacks. Its never pretty for them when they hit me with the DumbShit TM questioning, also I wanted to point out that I’m not going to be accurate about Mortys anxiety, it was getting too personal for me and I think that is not the point of this story. 
> 
>    
> I'm so sorry for the delay. Im almost done with this one, I swear. Just ONE more chapter.
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!


	5. The last one to know was Morty himself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is slow. But he finally sees things as they are. (Or more like accepts them).

 

 

 

 

He was SO going to cross that line. Fuck that line, it had done nothing but frustrate him in the last few minutes it had existed in his mind. FUCK. THE. LINE.

It had been barely thirty minutes since Jerry had left and the images of Morty inside his head, each second getting more and more scandalous and filthy, were starting to really get out of hand. Morty was now sitting on his lap, slow dancing behind his closed eyelids in his stupid underwear. It wasn’t even sexy dancing, he was  just moving his hips to a silent beat without any coordination whatsoever. And the worst thing was that it was fucking doing wonders for his libido. He was now fully hard, his movements making him pull his hair in desperation, a futile attempt to just not touch himself while thinking _that way_ about Morty. On the bright side he had finished his gift for the frustrating teenager while trying to distract himself. He had even wrapped the damn thing. On the other hand, he now had nothing to do but wait for Morty to get back.

-Fucking hell- he said angrily, his flask was empty beside his tools on the workbench and he refused to get more drunk than necessary today if he was going to leave with Morty and be _alone with him_. Fuck. He was going to be alone with Morty for a couple of days. HOW the fuck was he going to survive the little shits innocent gestures without just jumping him like a single minded brute?! _Morty loves you_ , Jerrys annoying voice sing-songed for the millionth time. –FUCK!!- he slammed his hands down on  his work bench, things fell from the force of the gesture and he heard with mild satisfaction a few flasks and other things breaking on the floor. Immediately his mind supplied Morty beside him, kneeling on the floor and looking up at him with his huge brown doe eyes, as it had happened so many times before due to his clumsiness; but this time, oh this time instead of being scared because of Ricks reaction he had a mixture of shyness and mischievousness in them. _“I-I-I’m sorry Rick, I’ll clean it up. And then I’ll make-I’ll make it up to you, Love”._

_-_ Shit, shit, shit, shit- before he realized it he was pulling himself out of his pants with his right hand, his cold fingers finally giving him some relief from his self-induced punishment. He gripped the table in front of him with his left hand, holding on for dear life. And he simply let go. Morty would be between his legs, his small hands gripping his thighs with trembling fingers. “ _Come on Rick, call me baby. Tell me what you need”_ –Oh fuck baby, yesssss- this was going to be embarrassingly fast it seemed. The little shit will eye his erection hungrily, licking his lips as he stared at his movements which quickened its pace. _“Come on, come on”._ He moaned and in his imagination Morty did too; his mouth open, eager to receive whatever Rick would give him. And he could picture it perfectly, the red swollen lips from aggressive kisses, blushing all the way down his chest with his two pink and erect nubs begging to be molested, he would be ready to burst, waiting patiently for Rick to speak, to order him to do whatever the fuck he wanted. But he would not touch himself, not until he had permission.

“ _R-Rick”_ he would whimper, expecting a command, an order, anything because that was his grandson, always eager to please his grandpa, all his attention on him. And it would be that devotion and admiration that would bring Rick to the brim of completion, that unwavering and overwhelming intentness set on him as he finally, FINALLY, gave up and accepted this dark and hidden desire and embraced it. -Jussttttt like that honey-His movements became erratic and lost all kind of rhythm, he needed to finish, he was SO close. He let his thoughts run wild and kept daydreaming about Morty. With a final tug he would release his charge into the kids face, Morty would just drink every bit, desperate to not spill a thing as he got what he wanted, a couple of drops would fall on the corner of his mouth and he would get them with his pink tongue, lazily cleaning himself up. Rick grunted, his left hand white from the pressure of using the table as an anchor. “ _I love you”_ Morty would confess, having finished all over himself without even touching himself; down on his knees, the prime expression of thoroughly fucked and satisfied. Rick came into his hand, grunting with the effort and contained tears from the mixture of pleasure and emotions.

He breathed harshly, inhaling as much air as he could, trying to regain a normal heartbeat and enjoying his bittersweet afterglow. SO. Embarrassingly fast. Just as he had thought. He tucked himself in, cleaning his hand on a rag he had nearby and then throwing it into the small incinerator he had installed in one of his drawers. After all his kinks and broken taboos, _of course_ those stupid words would make him come like a virgin; Rick could no longer hide the truth from himself and it was the feeling behind the statement that made his legs go like jelly and his pants to get uncomfortable. –How fucking pathetic- Of course he knew Morty loved him. He just never let himself dream about his Babyboy loving him back the way he loved the little turd. It was ridiculous just how fuckin… _happy_ , he felt when he heard his idiot ex-in-law say those words out loud. He wanted to hear them from the kiddo himself.

He was so fucked.

~

Beth was so worried about Summers and Ricks texts. It was weird for his father to explain himself to anyone, let alone to a daughter he had abandoned years ago. Besides, since when did he listened to anyone in the house? The fact that he had told her he was going to leave and take Morty with him was starting to look alarming. It was obvious that his father had little to no regard for anyone’s wellbeing other than himself and as such he created and destroyed things to his whim. But it was her mother instincts that had her speeding towards home, skipping the last red light. She’ll pay the ticket when it got delivered.

Just as she was parking outside the house she could hear Summer shouting, a shot and Morty shouting back. Getting out of the car and slamming the door closed she ran to the front door of the house. Another shot went through the dining room window, the glass shattering and the debris of glass flying over the bushes below and she cursed. Panicking she fumbled with her keys, unlocking  and opening the door and after two steps inside she was stopped on her tracks. Her body going cold from shock.

Summer had a gun on her hand, her back to the wall and a frantic look on her face, she had a horrible gash on her arm that was bleeding slowly, behind her on the wall a knife stuck to it with little red droplets splattered around. Morty was in front of her confronting her, his yellow shirt teared in the front and splotches of blood in his jeans, his arms outstretched in a protective manner and behind him, with the most furious look she had ever seen on his face, was her father. Ricks lab coat had a huge burnt mark on his front pocket, what looked like burnt metal falling from it and a strange brownish stain just below the ruined fabric. Beth noticed with horrible dread it was right where his heart was.

-Summer what the fuck?! Stop. STOP- Morty was shouting, his eyes huge and full of tears, his whole body trembling and walking backwards, making Rick take the same steps back with him. His hands had a tight grip on Ricks own.

-MOVE MORTY, Just fucking MOVE- she shouted back, his armed hand aimed directly at them, she was freely crying with fury in her red rimmed eyes.

-You stupid BITCH - Rick was furiously grabbing his grandson by the waist in a weak attempt to move him, clearly not using all his strength as they kept backing up into the living room, the small hands over them stopping any other attempt of him from getting armed. –How-how how fucking dare you?!-

-HOW DARE _YOU_!! THAT’S MY BROTHER, HE’S YOUR OWN GRANDSON- she advanced towards them, adrenaline pumping her veins making her react as the reckless and brave woman she was. –You are sick!!-

-What the fuck are you talking about?! SUMER! You-you are not making any sense!! Just stop!! P-put that thing down!!- Morty interrupted, his breathing ragged and loud. Really scared because of the implications of Summers words. This was it, the confrontation he had been dreading since he started being... _dependent_ on Rick. It came to no surprise that her sister was the one calling him on his bullshit.

-Don’t pull that shit with me, I know what he is doing to you. I saw you yesterday!!- Realization dawned on him. Summer had seen his meltdown. She had witnessed how he had cried all over Rick and demanded an answer for his “abandonment”.  So this mornings trip and all that shit was about his feelings for Rick, not because of his Anxiety. A sinking  feeling of guilt took hold of him as he watched horrified how Summer just affirmed his suspicions of this ending in tears.

-I’m not doing anything to him, you crazy bitch!!-. Rick was almost panting, his eyes traveling from Summer to the gun. He tried to move past his grandson, the little idiot refusing to. He was furious for the first two shots, both of them too close to Morty for his comfort. The shot that had blasted his flask on his own fucking chest had made him a bit annoyed, but that Mortys head had been on his fucking chest at the same time had been what had triggered his outrage. 

-NO!! DON’T MOVE!!- this time the shot went straight through what used to be Jerrys recliner, tearing the fabric and leaving a burnt smell in the air; just a few centimeters next to Ricks knee. And that did it. Rick saw agonizing slow as it burnt Mortys pants on the side, barely avoiding the skin beneath.

He  _actually growled_.

-Shoot me one more time, I FUCKING DARE YOU!- he cracked, with his left hand pulling Morty out of the way, safely standing behind him, and pulled his own gun, aiming it at her.

-I fucking will if you don’t let him go!!- Morty sobbed on Ricks lab coat, half hiding behind him. _You are sick_. Summers words hurting him and making him tremble. Of course he was sick, he didn’t want to accept the fact that he had tried to no think about it but he knew now, listening to his sister that there was no way of ignoring it anymore. He had honest to god feelings for Rick, more than the grandkid-grandfather feelings. And his jealousy had made him do stupid shit. And now they were in this mess, all because he was fuckedup un the head.

-SUMMER! You don't understand!- this was all his fault. Just because he couldn't hold back his fucking insecurities they were now in this mess.

-No Morty! He IS hurting you, and I’m going to protect you!- Summer shot again, this time finally hitting Rick on his left arm. He screamed and cursed, with incredible speed he finally put Morty behind him and taking a gun from one of his lab pockets he shot right back at her.

Beth watched, unable to do a single thing, as her father shot at her own daughter.

Summer ducked, backing up a couple of steps on the stairs and crashing into the wall, her already injured arm making her shed tears, also slowing her reaction time because of the pain. Rick shot again, his aim put loosely on her; his intention was to distract her and make her back up enough to run to the ship and leave with Morty. His anger only making him more  driven to get the fuck out of there with his kiddo. With a swift movement, he hugged Morty to himself and shoot again, making Summer take the last steps up the stairs and, finally seeing his window of opportunity, he ran to the garage; not even sparing a glance back.

-DAD!- Beth shouted, attempting to belatedly do something but his father had already crossed the entrance of the garage, the door closing behind him. -Oh my god!- still frozen in place, her hand still on the door knob she tried to make sense of what she had just seen and heard. She noticed, startled, that she was crying too, fat tear tracks going down her cheeks. Shameful sobs leaving her as she quietly stared at the closed door of the garage through the kitchen. –What is happening?- she whispered scared.

-Mom! MOM! STOP HIM- Summer was screaming, running down the stairs and urging her outside. –He’s hurting Morty Mom, he can’t take him away!!- the gun on her hand was shaking and Beth followed her outside. The words eating her and realizing that she had been right, his father had done something to Morty. Her daughter began shooting again even before she set foot outside, her quick steps slowing down as she saw, powerless, how ineffective her gun was against the ships shields as it took off, taking Morty away.

Summer kneeled on the grass and screamed to the night sky. Beth stood behind her, still incredulous of how furious his father looked and how easily he just shot at Summer. Her hands felt cold and her tongue tasted like sand. And even after the ship was lost in the stars and she could not see it anymore she stared, her gut clenching painfully as she heard Summer cry harder. –He took him. That sick bastard took Morty away. They were planning to leave. He was holding him with his disgusting hands, whispering those stupid names into his ear and Morty just giggled, he fucking _giggled_.- The messages from Morty earlier came back to her mind and she was horrified of the implications now that she understood the true context. All those times she came back late from work, both of them under a blanket on the sofa. The weird looks they shared over dinners and their hushed conversations she had tried to overhear when she walked pass the garage. Her lunch raised in her throat and she doubled over, gagging. She emptied her stomach on the floor, heaving with full force. She hated herself in that moment. All the signs were there and she had been so star-struck with her father and worried over the divorce to even notice what was happening on her own home, with her own son.

She cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand, disgusted at the mess, disgusted with the real situation between _her own father_ and her only _son._  -He lied to me-.

-He lied to all of us-

Beth started crying again, with the realization that she may never see her son again. Not after the feral expression Rick had before taking him. And Summer hugged her, crying into her shoulder.

They both stayed below the stars, mourning for Morty, looking at the emptiness above.

 

 

~

Since he was a little kid, Morty Smith had been alone.

He had no friends, his sister was always busy and out, his parents were always working and so he only had Snuffles for company.

Obviously, having a dog as your best friend made Morty socially inept. He had very little to talk about, no means to have any kind of cool talent or to be good at anything so the other kids ignored him and went on their own business. He was used to being alone. He was happy alone, he had all the time in the world to play video games, he could read all the comics he wanted and, when he reached puberty, he had all the porn and alone time a healthy 13 year-old needed.

And then Grandpa Rick appeared on their doorstep.

Morty was simply _mindblown_ by all the knowledge and genius his grandfather possessed. Anything he asked, if he was not very drunk or pissed, Rick knew the answer to. All the cool tech he built was awesome but the thing that drew Morty to Ricks side was the attention. As pathetic as he felt, his grandfather actually seemed to like having him around and for a guy that had a little bit over a decade alone it was as simple as two plus two. If he endured the drunken rants and the insults he could get a whole day out of school helping around the garage or going on adventures and seeing all kinds of lifeforms.

So for a kid with no social life whatsoever, getting to hang around somebody that actually seemed to want him around was a blessing. And then, out of nowhere, Rick began with the pet names. And at night, when he was alone in his room, he would dream about the sweet words and naturally, after a while, he started wanting more. His need to be cared for by Rick grew exponentially to the danger in their adventures. And as such, their late stay-in nights became a thing. Morty is not sure at what point exactly, but he began needing it, needing the late night movies shared over homemade dinners and cuddling, needing the hugs and praises whispered into his ear late at night on his bed after a long adventure. He started to look at Ricks lips as he talked, wondering how rough or soft they were; watching Rick work with metal, his eyes glued to those skillful fingers and he began wondering just how those calloused fingers would feel on his skin; their sitting along one another on the sofa began transforming into cuddling; and one horrible night Morty finally dreamed IT.

He was sitting on his desk at the back of the science lab squirming and feeling uncomfortable, everyone was laughing at him because he had forgotten his pants that morning and then Rick entered the room. He was wearing his usual lab coat and his khaki pants, the pristine and impeccable white contrasting with his completely naked torso, a pair of glasses on his face that gave him an even more authoritarian look.

-Good morning class and all-orupp- all that shit we are supposed to say- he burped again, pulling out his flask and drinking in front of them.

Morty stared, awed and incredulous, as Rick began lecturing them about black holes and string theory, things he didn’t even bothered to try and pay attention to after his grandfather wrote them in the blackboard. He just stared dumbly at Ricks abdomen, the muscles moving as he gesticulated and tried to illustrate things with his hands, the faintly ashen skin looking soft despite all the darkened skin from old burnt marks, abused skin due to cuts that didn’t heal correctly. The dream itself was harmless up until that point, Morty didn’t even realize he was even dreaming until he was called to the front of the class.

-Mr. Smith, I suppose you must understand this perfectly to not even take notes?- Rick asked, he was standing in front of him, looking down at him with a smirk on his face and pointing towards the teachers desk, and when did he walked all the way back? -quick, hope up on my desk, the rest of you fuck off; class dismissed.- the request, accompanied with an appreciative look his way made Morty melt from the inside and he was on his feet in an instant walking past his classmates who were quickly leaving the room. Rick was already sitting on his chair, thowing the glasses somewhere across the room, pushing a button that closed windows and blinds, the same as the door and the lights dimmed down. When he reached the front of the class he realized that he was now only on his underwear. And ok, what? Wasn’t he waring his shirt just seconds before?

Blushing madly, he stopped beside the huge oak desk, his hands covering himself and expectantly looking at his grandfather. -R-Rick?- he asked confused.

Rick tisked and adjusted himself on the chair, his hand patting the empty desk -Hop up Mr. Smith. And I don’t think it’s appropriate to call your teacher by their first name.-

Morty, more confused now, jumped into the desk and waited as the elder man looked him over, a hand under his chin and a smile on his lips. He seemed to be examining every inch of skin he could see from his seat and then out of nowhere he requested -Touch yourself-.

The teenager blushed deep red. He could feel his ears burning and his knees closed on instinct, his hands covering immediately his groin over his boxers. –Why-why-why would you ask for something like that?!-

-Isn’t that what you want from your grandpa Morty? To do all this kinds of pervy-perver-perverted things with me?- Rick crossed his legs and he reclined himself further on his chair, his fingers gently caressing the end of the chairs arms in slow, so agonizingly slow,  tiny circles. Mortys eyes were glued to the movement of those long fingers and a shiver went down his spine. He could feel every nerve on his body wanting attention, wanting to be touched like that, with that slow and teasing caress. And of course, his own body wasn’t ashamed to show what he couldn’t voice and started to display just how fixated he was on the movement.

Rick, the bastard, stopped and smiled, grinning so wide it looked painful. –Oh yeah, you want it so bad Honey- the nickname and the heated gaze got the full attention of his lower region, already a camping tent on his lap. –Go on, do it-

-Rick- he moaned, shyly ghosting his hand over his erection but not brave enough, or horny enough, to do it. –I don’t, I mean. I can’t-

-This is your show babe, you can do whatever the fuck you want- Rick got up and towered over him and the mere height difference was so erotic to Morty that his hand gripped himself, preventing himself from ending this way too early in the game, and where the fuck did his boxers went?! He was completely naked on the hard desk, the cold smooth surface firm beneath him.  –Come on L-love, let’s, let’s do this; let’s do it together then- Rick took off his lab coat and threw it without care into the chair behind him, his torso completely exposed now and Morty couldn’t help himself as he touched whatever skin he could reach, his fingers gently moving up, counting the ribs beneath, feeling every scar he could see. Mortys own skin was smooth and young and the contrast between both of them had always fascinated him.

One particular scar, just below the left nipple, caught his attention and feeling brave he inclined his head, the tip of his tongue following the ragged skin. Goosebumps raised on his arms and legs as Rick groaned low and husky, his grandpas hands gripping the desk on his sides, trapping him, and fuck, wasn’t it just glorious to be able to just finally, finally,  taste it? Growing braver by the second, Mortys hand ghosted over the zipper, his mouth leaving wet kisses all over Ricks torso, his fingers trembling over the button above the zipper, unable to open it properly. –L-let me- he whispered into his ear, the hot breath distracting him from his tasks. His hands got replaced with Ricks and he quickly undid his belt and pants, letting them pool at his feet, taking out one leg to have free moving range and kicking the offending clothing to a side.

Mortys breath hitched, adoringly gazing at his naked form and Rick took this as an invitation to start. He began kissing him below his ear, biting the sensitive skin and kissing it right after, soothing the stingy feeling with his tongue. The teenager held on to the elders shoulders, his knuckles going white with the pressure. Rick took his time, teasing and loving each of the kids extremely sensitive neck and shoulders, leaving tiny bite marks and hickeys.  It was right there, over his clavicle when he was bit particularly hard that his brain short-circuited and his hips buckled on reflex, searching for something, anything to feel more of the awesome things Rick was making him experience. He didn’t even stop to think _why_ de shouldn’t do this, _why_ this was wrong and sick and twisted, he just let himself become undone by Rick.

And his grandpa looked feral, ready to rip him to pieces to then put him back together to his own liking, going down to his nipples and leaving a trail of saliva in his way; Rick teased him with soft tugs and Morty moaned, looking directly at Rick who was staring at his hand with feral hunger, like he just wanted to take Morty right there and then. And fuck, Morty wanted to be taken right here and now. –Yeah, go on sweetheart- he encouraged, placing his hands gently over Mortys hips, adjusting himself between his trembling legs and pulling him close. So close that Mortys own erection met Ricks through his pants.

The patience that Rick had displayed since the beginning shattered like an ornament falling from a Christmas tree. They were naked in an instant, skin over skin, all delicious friction and heated kisses. Morty moaned, never had he felt such intensity, such passion. And Rick groaned right into his ear, the rich sounds going straight to his erected member. The incredible sensations of hot calloused fingers grabbing him made him jump off the surface he had been sitting on. Rick held him with a single hand, quickly turning around and trapping Morty between his body and the whiteboard on the wall. Morty held to his lovers neck with both arms, hips moving in an awkward and desperate manner seeking more exquisite friction, his lips leaving sloppy and hurried kisses in whatever skin they could reach. Rick laughed maliciously and adjusting himself he began rocking his hips with his grandkid, aligning them perfectly, _as they were meant to be_. –Fast. _Faster Rick-_ he moaned pathetically, barely able to speak.

Rik did, setting an almost desperate rhythm and it was the end of Morty. The feeling of skin over his skin, the height of Rick over him, the harsh bites in his neck and collarbone.  It was all too much. With a loud cry, Morty came. Rick held tighter his hips and with a few more pumps he was coming too, all sweat and swears over him. Just perfectly satiated. Perfectly ravished.

The next morning, when Morty woke up, he was spent, feeling as if he had run a marathon. And he had the biggest smile he had ever felt on his lips. More than guilt and nauseating disgust, he felt content. Happy. Like he now had something just for him. Even if it was twisted and sick. He felt a part of something, he was Ricks and only Ricks. Heart, mind and soul. And now body. Even if he was going to hell, he didn’t mind. After all, it was all in his dreams, a secret he would take with him to his deathbed.

It didn’t occur to him that it was the beginning of the end.

The next day, Rick took off on an adventure with Summer, leaving him behind. A mass of nerves, unknown jealousy and anxious possessiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died.
> 
> BUT ACTUALLY, happy fucking birthday to me :3 this was my gift to myself. (and ok, how pathethic that is?!) This was supposed to be up on October 28, 2017 but life got in the way. ALSO I needed a distraction from Infinity War. My heart and mind were destroyed by that movie, I swear to god.
> 
> This is my sixth and LAST attempt of writting this ending, I kinda like this one so THIS STAYS.  
>  I promised stockings. But that didn't feel right with this so, Im going to post it separatedly if anyone is interested. It was mostly the slowbuild I had going that made it feel too much. The smut that I was trying to save for the end turned up to be competely different from what I oroginally planned. I hope it is kinda confusing, it is supposed be. There, enjoy it you sick fucks.
> 
> I love you guys, thank you SO much for the support, the kudos and the comments. We are all going to hell :3
> 
> ALSOOOO if anyone is interested Im taking prompts now; just expect a week of delay hahahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Sin is my middle name.
> 
> We are all going to hell.


End file.
